1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for dubbing a magnetic tape such as video soft tape, audio soft tape or computer soft tape, etc., at high speed and a device for producing a divided master tape for high speed dubbing.
In this specification, terms involving a tape speed are defined in accordance with the following definitions:
.music-flat.N Speed Playback"
To playback a tape at a running speed which is N times the speed with which the tape is recorded, where N is an integer larger than 1.
"N Speed Recording"
To record a signal reproduced from a master tape played back according to the "N speed Playback" on a recording medium, or to record a signal on a tape running at a speed which is N times a nominal playback speed of that tape, where N is an integer larger than 1.
"N Speed Dubbing"
A dubbing operation in which a master tape for dubbing is played back according to the "N speed Playback" and a resultant reproduced signal thus obtained is recorded as a recording signal on a slave tape running at a speed which is N times a nominal playback speed of the slave tape, where N is an integer larger than 1.
In this case, although a transfer rate of the recording signal from a master tape playback device to a slave tape recording device is N times that of the original recording signal which is used for recording the master tape, actual running speeds of the master and slave tapes are not necessarily identical each other but they can be different each other in this "N Speed Dubbing" operation.
"Double Rate"
A status of signal transfer rate which is twice an original transfer rate (signal transfer rate used for master tape recording).
"Real Time Speed"
This represents the "N Speed Playback", the "N Speed Recording", or the "N Speed Dubbing" where N is 1, or a tape speed which is equal to its original or nominal speed.
"Double Speed"
This represents the "N Speed Playback", the "N Speed Recording", or the "N Speed Dubbing" where N is 2.